An electronic system may utilize a substrate to carry electrical signals between components thereof. The substrate may consist of one or several layers of conductive signal lines, or nets, over which the signals are to travel. The nets are disposed on and in the substrate so as to connect electrical components as called for by the design of the electronic system. Certain arrangements of the nets may provide more efficient performance, manufacturing, and/or production than other arrangements. Design rules may be used to identify disadvantageous arrangements.